Un cuento de navidad
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: La navidad a llegado a Konoha y todos disfrutan de la festividad, bueno, todos menos Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Podran los espíritus enviados por Itachi hacerlo cambiar de opinion? basado en la popular historia “un cuento de navidad” de Charles Dickens


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Yaoi, basado en la popular historia "un cuento de navidad" de Charles Dickens, tal vez un poco de spoiler del manga.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Un cuento de navidad**

Era época navideña. En la calle las luces brillaban, los adornos navideños inundaban las calles. La gente andaba corriendo de acá para allá, haciendo las últimas compras, todos con regalos para sus seres queridos, comprando lo necesario para la cena de nochebuena. En el ambiente se sentía esa atmósfera de paz y armonía característica de esas fechas. Todos los habitantes de Konoha se encontraban felices por las fechas, bueno, todos menos, Sasuke Uchiha. Hace algunos años había regresado a Konoha después de la guerra. La hokage al igual que Kakashi, el consejo de ancianos y muchos otros más, habían muerto cuando lucharon con los Akatsuki, pero ahora, la aldea había recuperado su antiguo resplandor, gracias a su actual hokage.

-¿Por qué no quieres acompañarnos, Sasuke-teme? –lo interrogó un molesto Naruto que a pesar de los años seguía tratándolo como cuando eran unos niños.

-La navidad es solo para los mediocres que buscan una excusa para no hacer nada.

-¡Eso no es verdad, teme! –protestó Naruto –La navidad es para celebrar y disfrutar en compañía de la familia y seres queridos ttebayo.

-Que estupidez –le cortó molesto –Si es todo lo que "hokage-sama" quería decirme, me retiro –anunció antes de desaparecer en un puff sin siquiera esperar la respuesta del rubio.

Naruto inflo las mejillas a modo de puchero, frunció el ceño, molesto por la actitud de su amigo, ¿Qué había de malo en relajarse un día al año y disfrutar con sus amigos?

-Amargado –dijo a la habitación vacía.

Sasuke iba caminando por las calles congestionadas de personas que iban de un lado a otro, apresurados haciendo las compras de último momento.

-¡Feliz navidad Uchiha-san! –exclamaron un grupo de niñas ataviadas con lindos trajes navideños.

-Que estupidez –murmuró con molestia pasando entre los pequeños sin ningún cuidado ocasionando que más de uno cayera al suelo.

Una mujer se puso delante de él, impidiéndole el paso.

-A un lado –gruñó el Uchiha molesto, la empujó con el hombro ocasionando que ella cayera al suelo de sentón.

-Te has de arrepentir, en el pasado el corazón recuerda sus cicatrices y llora –mencionó la mujer mirandolo, cuando Sasuke se hubo ido, sonrió.

El Uchiha continúo su caminata, esta vez topándose con un hombre.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –exclamó el hombre -¡Venga a ver nuestra obra navideña!

-Que estupidez –dijo alejándose del hombre.

-Del presente sabrás que de él es imposible escapar –sonrió el hombre antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la tranquilidad del barrio Uchiha cuando se topó con una anciana.

-Una ayuda para esta pobre anciana ciega –dijo la mujer quien temblaba ligeramente, no precisamente por que hiciera frío.

-No moleste –gruñó el azabache pasándola de largo.

-En el futuro, de mi te has de acordar –comentó la anciana.

Llegó al barrio Uchiha en poco tiempo. El lugar tenía una atmósfera lúgubre y fría, muy diferente a la calida y dulce que flotaba por toda la aldea. Se detuvo en la puerta de su casa, rebuscando entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con sus llaves, abrió la puerta tan pronto las encontró, introduciéndose en su interior.

-Que estupidez –murmuró al entrar a su habitación.

-Has crecido mucho, Sasuke –habló una voz fantasmal.

En un principio la expresión de Sasuke era de total confusión pero inmediatamente cambio a la fría e inexpresiva de siempre.

-Por lo que veo sigues siendo un amargado –comentó Itachi, su cuerpo era traslúcido y desprendía un ligero fulgor, sus ropas eran de un blanco pulcro.

-Dobe, sal de una maldita vez –gruñó molesto –El que quieras acompañante para esa estúpida fiesta no teda derecho a…

-Naruto-kun nada tiene que ver aquí –comentó el fantasma acercándose a Sasuke –Tonto hermano menor –dijo colocando su traslúcido dedo en la frente del azache, calido, aquel toque distaba de ser frío, como se esperaba del toque de un espectro.

-¿Eres real? –preguntó anonadado, Itachi asintió -¿Qué es lo que quieres, Itachi?

-Vine a prevenirte.

-¿Prevenirme? –repitió sin entender -¿De que?

-Si no cambias terminaras condenado a vagar junto a todos aquellos que obraron mal –la mano fantasmal se levanto señalando la ventana –Ve tu futuro –Sasuke se acerco a la ventana, mirando a través de ella. Afuera había miles de espíritus tan pálidos como el papel, ropas rasgadas, descalzos y con largas y pesadas cadenas, gimió de dolor.

-Esas son las desdichadas almas condenadas a cargar con el peso de las cadenas que ellos mismos forjaron en vida, en estas épocas del año… –hizo una pausa –Su sufrimiento es mayor.

Sasuke miraba al espíritu de su hermano sin poder ocultar la tristeza que le causaba verlo delante suyo, aun así, no dijo o hizo nada.

-Mi tiempo se termina –anunció.

-Y has venido a quitarme el mío –comentó Sasuke molesto.

-Sasuke, tú estas forjando cadenas, incluso mas pesadas y gruesas que las de todos ellos –dijo Itachi ignorando el comentario de Sasuke.

No era un comentario agradable y aunque no lo aceptara, Sasuke sentía un poco de preocupación.

–He venido esta noche a advertirte que aun tienes esperanza de escapar de ese cruel destino –continuo.

Sasuke sonrió internamente. Itachi aun como un espíritu seguía preocupándose por él, algo que agradecía.

-Se te aparecerán… -hizo una pausa –Tres espíritus.

-Cielos, gracias –dijo con sarcasmo –Paso.

-Sin su visita –replicó el espíritu –No podrás evitar seguir esa senda de perdición. Espera al primer espíritu hoy, cuando el reloj marque las 12:00 a.m., el siguiente vendrá una hora después y el siguiente una hora después de ese. Piensa que esta será la última vez que me veras y por tu bien espero no olvides lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

Itachi desapareció dejando una agradable sensación cálida y un aroma dulce en el ambiente.

Sasuke se quedó solo nuevamente, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Muy gracioso usuratonkashi –dijo a la habitación vacía.

Sobra decir que Sasuke Uchiha era una persona demasiado orgullosa y muy escéptica por lo que la visión fantasmal fue dejada de lado como si no hubiera existido.

Sasuke decidió olvidar el asunto con un entrenamiento, el cual, duro todo el día y parte de la noche, cuando estuvo ya muy cansado, entró nuevamente a su hogar para tomar una relajante ducha, comer un poco e ir a la cama.

Cuando Sasuke despertó, había tanta oscuridad que, al mirar a su alrededor, apenas podía distinguir las transparentes ventanas de las paredes. Haciendo esfuerzo para poder distinguir cualquier otra cosa de la habitación. Con dificultad tomo el reloj que estaba a su lado, quedando confuso ¡Las doce! Lanzó el reloj, esa porquería se había descompuesto, eran más de la una cuando se quedó dormido, era imposible que él se hubiese dormido un día entero y parte de otra noche.

Echó un último vistazo a las penumbras antes de acomodarse nuevamente en el futón, sin novedad alguna.

-Que estupidez –murmuró, recordando las palabras de su hermano. Cerró los ojos con claras intenciones de dormirse nuevamente, pero un fuerte sonido lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Se levantó rápidamente, quedando boquiabierto con lo que tenia delante.

Era una figura muy extraña… del tamaño de un niño, su piel era muy pálida. Su cabello, que le colgaba alrededor del cuello y por la espalda, era blanco como el de los ancianos: pero la cara no tenía ni una arruga, y la piel era delicadísima y muy pálida. Los brazos eran muy largos y delgados, y lo mismo las manos. Las piernas, que eran perfectas, los llevaba desnudos, como los miembros superiores. Vestía una túnica del blanco más puro que ocultaba sus pechos y le ceñía a la cintura una luciente faja de hermoso brillo. Empuñaba una rama fresca de verde acebo y, contrastando singularmente con este emblema del invierno, llevaba el vestido salpicado de flores estivales.

Su cinturón brillaba lanzando destellos tan pronto en una parte como en otra y lo que un instante era luz, se hacía de pronto oscuridad, y así la figura misma fluctuaba en su claridad, siendo ahora una cosa y luego otra, volviendo a ser el mismo, con toda la claridad anterior.

A Sasuke aquella aparición se le hacia conocida, seguramente era alguna kunoichi enviada por el hokage para hacerle una broma.

Naruto había pasado el límite de su paciencia muchas veces. ¡Pero esta vez si se había pasado de la raya!

-¡Ya has ido demasiado lejos Naruto! –gritó con molestia.

-No soy Naruto –La voz era suave y dulce, pero extraordinariamente baja, como si en vez de estar a unos centímetros de él, se hallase a gran distancia -¿Es que acaso tú hermano no te advirtió de nuestra llegada?

-Es solo una tontería –gruñó molesto –Dile a "hokage-sama" que deje de molestarme.

-¿Es que acaso no crees en lo que tus ojos pueden ver? ¿Es que acaso los Uchiha no pueden ver a través de las mentiras de una ilusión? –Sasuke no pronunció palabra alguna, no quería aceptar que aquel ser era real –Soy el espíritu de las navidades pasadas.

-¿Espíritu de las navidades? –le preguntó el Uchiha levantando una ceja.

-Levántate y ven conmigo –le dijo ignorando su pregunta.

-Olvídalo –dijo molesto.

-¿Acaso me temes? –le preguntó con un toque de sarcasmo en la voz.

-¡No seas ridícula! –exclamó molesto, se levantó de la cama con intenciones de tomar al espíritu por el cuello de sus túnicas, pero sus manos la atravesaron como al aire.

-Vamos –dijo el espíritu colocando una mano sobre el corazón del Uchiha –Hay que iniciar nuestro viaje.

Al pronunciar estas palabras pasaron a través del muro y se encontraron afuera, las calles del barrio Uchiha estaban repletas de personas que iban de un lado a otro, atrás habían quedado las desoladas calles y la oscuridad se había desvanecido en un parpadeo, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo, ¿Qué clase de truco era ese? ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto completamente loco?

-¿Reconoces este lugar? –le preguntó el espíritu.

-Es una simple ilusión –respondió el azabache.

-Si lo es, ¿Qué es eso que sale de tus ojos y por que tiemblas?

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, respondiéndole que ese no era su asunto y que lo llevara a donde quisiera.

El espíritu lo miró con benevolencia, tomó su mano y lo condujo a su casa.

-Madre… -murmuró Sasuke sin poder evitar que su voz sonara un tanto quebrada al ver a la mujer en la cocina muy entretenida en su labor –Madre –la llamó.

-Es inútil que le hables, ella, como todos aquí, son solo sombras del pasado –explicó –No tienen conciencia de nosotros.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio, su corazón dolía, ver nuevamente a su madre viva le hacia sentir mucha nostalgia.

_-¡Madre!_ –escucharon de una voz infantil, en ese momento un pequeño Sasuke, como de unos seis años apareció en la habitación.

_-Sasuke, sabes que no debes entrar así _–lo regañó la mujer _–Podrías hacerte daño._

_-¡Madre adivina!_ –exclamó el pequeño emocionado.

_-¿Qué sucede Sasu?_ –le preguntó la mujer sin despegar su mirada de su labor.

_-¡Umiko-sensei me invito a una fiesta de navidad!_ –exclamó emocionado -_¿Puedo ir? –_preguntó poniendo ojitos de cordero.

_-Por supuesto que no_ –se escuchó a sus espaldas –_Tienes mucho que entrenar como para perder el tiempo en una estúpida fiesta._

_-Pero padre…_

_-Ya he dicho que no, Sasuke _–le respondió molesto antes de darles la espalda e irse.

-Pero aun así fuiste a esa fiesta, ¿No es así? –Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi hermano los convenció –respondió el Uchiha.

-¿Por qué era tan importante para ti ir a esa fiesta?

-Por que Umiko-sensei fue quien me invito y por que… –paró en seco, al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba.

-Por qué él estaría ahí –completó sonriéndole.

El azabache desvió la mirada en un vano intento para que el espíritu no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Vayamos –pronunció tomando de la mano al azabache. El lugar se volvió difuso, comenzando a aclararse lentamente. Ahora, el azabache se encontraba en los hombros de su hermano, los dos estaban frente a una puerta que se abría lentamente hasta permitir ver a una mujer pelirroja de largo cabello, ojos de jade, la banda de la aldea en la frente que la acreditaba como ninja y una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus labios.

_-¡Buenas noches sensei!_ –dijeron ambos hermanos a la vez.

_-¡Feliz navidad!_ –dijo ella a modo de saludo –_Pero pasen, esta helando afuera. Esta nevando, ¿Saben? _–ambos hermanos sudaron una enorme gota.

_-Umiko-sensei, estamos en el país del fuego_ –le recordó Itachi _–Aquí nunca ha nevado._

_-Ya lo se Ita-chan_ –le dijo sonriendo mientras se hacia a un lado para que ambos entraran –_Pero no hay nada de malo en usar la imaginación, ¿No creen? –_les preguntó guiñándoles el ojo.

_-¡Tú!_ –chilló una voz infantil una vez entraron a la casa -_¡¿Qué haces aquí teme?!_

_-No eres él único al que Umiko-sensei invitó, dobe _–le dijo el pequeño Uchiha al Uzumaki.

_-Chicos no peleen_ –les dijo la pelirroja sonriéndoles.

-Parece ser una mujer muy buena –comentó el espíritu sin perder detalle alguno.

-Lo fue –aseguró el azabache con un nudo en la garganta –Siempre preocupada por sus alumnos.

-Pero más de ustedes, ¿No es así? –él no le respondió.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, tan solo mirando la feliz escena.

-Murió joven –comentó el espíritu como quien habla de cosas banales.

-"Es el riesgo de ser un ninja" –pensó cruelmente aun mirando a su antigua sensei quien acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño rubio y la del azabache menor. Sonrió con sinceridad, secretamente atesorando esos recuerdos como lo más preciado.

-_Bueno, ¿Quién tiene hambre?_ –preguntó la mujer sonriéndoles.

-_¡Ramen!_ –exclamó Naruto dando un brinquito.

-Yo no comeré eso –habló Sasuke poniendo una mueca de asco.

_-Sasuke, no seas mal educado_ –lo reprendió Itachi –_Discúlpelo Umiko-sensei _–le dijo respetuoso, ella tan solo sonrió restándole importancia al asunto.

_-El ramen es lo mas delicioso, deberías probarlo teme ttebayo_ –habló Naruto.

_-Pero no a todos les gusta, dobe_ –lo regañó Sasuke.

_-Teme…_

-_Niños, no se peleen _–les pidió Umiko con tono maternal –_Naruto, Sasuke tiene razón, no ha todos les gusta el ramen._

-_¿Eso quiere decir que no hiciste?_ –preguntó el rubio con ojos acuosos.

_-¡Claro que si!_ –lo abrazo cariñosamente –_Pero no solo hice ramen, también prepare la comida favorita de Sasu-chan y los dulces de Ita-chan._

Sasuke sonrío nuevamente, Umiko siempre sabía como hacer felices a todos.

-Es hora de irnos –habló el espíritu.

-Quiero quedarme un poco más –pidió Sasuke.

-Lo siento, pero mi tiempo casi se termina y aun tenemos un último lugar que ver.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera protestar, el lugar se oscureció nuevamente cambiando la escena alegre y cálida por una triste y melancólica.

El pequeño azabache se encontraba arrodillado frente a dos tumbas, llorando.

Sasuke reconoció aquel lugar: El cementerio Uchiha.

-_Sasuke_ –habló una débil voz femenina.

-_Váyase Umiko-sensei_ –dijo el pequeño entre el llanto –_Quiero estar solo_.

Sin embargo la mujer no se fue, al contrario se acercó al pequeño y lo abrazó por la espalda, al sentir aquel abrazo maternal, el pequeño se volteo para corresponderlo y llorar abiertamente en el pecho de la mujer.

-_¡Quiero que Itachi me los devuelva!_ –gritó en un gemido lastimero _-¡Quiero que me los devuelva!_

_-Lo sé pequeño_ –Umiko acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño para intentar calmarlo –_Pero desgraciadamente las personas que se marchan de este mundo nunca mas regresan _–el llanto aumentó un poco mas –_Sin embargo siempre estarán vivos si los llevas aquí –_señalo el corazón del pequeño –_Y aquí _–esta vez señalo su frente.

-Umiko-sensei nunca me dejara –sniff -¿Verdad? –le preguntó mirándola con ojos llorosos –Tú no me dejaras, ¿verdad?

A la mujer se le partía el corazón verlo en ese estado, deseaba poder decirle que si, que estaría con él siempre pero no quería mentirle. A la larga eso lo lastimaría más que la verdad misma.

Lo sentó en sus piernas y le explico con ternura y paciencia maternal que no podía hacerle esa promesa, pues la vida era tan frágil y efímera como la brisa matinal y en cualquier momento esta podría desaparecer, pero que ese no era el final.

-Mientras vivan en el corazón de sus seres queridos, ellos nunca morirán.

Sasuke, sin darse cuenta, derramó algunas lágrimas. Aquel era uno de los recuerdos más doloroso, pues pocas semanas después, Umiko había fallecido.

-¿Lloras? –le preguntó el espíritu mirándolo con una expresión confundida –Creí que tú no tenias corazón.

-Por supuesto que lo tengo –le dijo molesto –Soy humano –sentenció.

-Supongo –comentó el espíritu haciendo que el Uchiha frunciera el ceño.

_-Vamos, hoy es navidad y estoy segura que a ellos no les gusta verte llorando y menos en un día como este_ –le dijo mientras lo cargaba –_Seguramente debes estar muerto de hambre_.

-Nuestro tiempo se ha terminado –habló el espíritu mientras todo se deformaba cambiando aquel estéril paisaje por la habitación del azabache.

-Espero que nuestro corto tiempo juntos, te haya servido de algo.

-Si claro, me ha servido de mucho –le respondió sarcástico, pero el espíritu no le escuchó pues este ya había desaparecido.

Vociferó algunas maldiciones antes de meterse de nuevo a la cama, durmiéndose casi al instante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se despertó un par de minutos antes de la hora señalada. Vuelto a la realidad, comprendió que era el momento crítico en que debía celebrar una conferencia con el segundo mensajero que le enviaba su hermano. Cinco, diez minutos y el espíritu no había aparecido.

Durante todo este tiempo caían sobre el futón los rayos de una luz rojiza que lanzó vivos destellos cuando el reloj dio la hora; pero, siendo una sola luz, era más alarmante que una docena de espectros, pues Sasuke se sentía frustrado al no poder descifrar cuál era su significado. Empezó a pensar que el manantial de la misteriosa luz sobrenatural podía hallarse fuera de la habitación de donde parecía proceder el resplandor. Esta idea se apoderó de su pensamiento, y suavemente se deslizó hacia la puerta.

En el preciso momento en que su mano se posaba en la cerradura, una voz extraña lo llamó por su nombre y le invitó a entrar. El obedeció.

Era su propia habitación. Acerca de esto no había la menor duda. Pero la estancia había sufrido una sorprendente transformación. Las paredes y el techo se hallaban de tal modo cubiertos de ramas y hojas, que parecía un perfecto boscaje, el cual por todas partes mostraba pequeños frutos que resplandecían. Las rizadas hojas de acebo, hiedra y muérdago reflejaban la luz como si se hubieran esparcido multitud de pequeños espejos, y en la chimenea resplandecía una poderosa llamarada. Amontonados sobre el suelo, formando una especie de trono, había pavos, gansos, piezas de caza, aves caseras, suculentos trozos de carne, cochinillos, largas salchichas, pasteles, barriles de ostras, encendidas castañas, sonrosadas manzanas, jugosas naranjas, brillantes peras y tazones llenos de ponche, que obscurecían la habitación con su delicioso vapor. Cómodamente sentado sobre este lecho se hallaba un alegre gigante de glorioso aspecto, que tenía una brillante antorcha de forma parecida al cuerno de la abundancia, que mantenía en alto para derramar su luz sobre Sasuke quien lo observaba desde el lumbral de la puerta.

-¡Entra! –exclamó el espectro -¡Entra y conóceme mejor!

Sasuke entró despacio, aunque ya no era el mismo altivo de siempre y aunque los ojos del espíritu eran claros y benevolentes, evitó mirarlos.

-¿De donde ha salido todo esto? –preguntó el azabache.

-Del corazón, Sasuke –le respondió mirándolo cariñosamente –Es la comida de la generosidad que siempre te has negado a tus congéneres.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Soy el espíritu de las navidades presentes –dijo con voz gruesa pero risueña –Mírame que no muerdo –el espíritu soltó una pequeña risita.

Le miró con todo respeto, algo realmente inverosímil viniendo del Uchiha. Estaba vestido con una sencilla y larga túnica o manto verde, con vueltas de piel blanca. Esta vestidura colgaba sobre su figura con tal negligencia, que se veía el robusto pecho desnudo como si no se cuidara de mostrarlo ni de ocultarlo con ningún artificio. Sus pies, que se veían por debajo de los amplios pliegues de la vestidura, también estaban desnudos y sobre la cabeza no llevaba otra cosa que una corona de acebo, sembrada de pedacitos de hielo. Sus rojizos rizos eran abundantes y sueltos, tan agradables como su rostro alegre, su mirada viva, su mano abierta, su armoniosa voz, su desenvoltura y su simpático aspecto. Ceñida a la cintura llevaba una antigua vaina de espada; pero en ella no había arma ninguna y la antigua vaina se hallaba mohosa.

-¿Habías visto antes un ser como yo? –preguntó el espíritu aun risueño.

-Jamás –respondió en tono serio.

El espíritu se levantó.

-Espíritu –habló nuevamente el azabache –Llévame a donde tengas que llevarme, no me opondré.

-Toca mi manto –Sasuke obedeció tomándolo con firmeza.

Acebo, muérdago, rojos frutos, hiedra, pavos, gansos, carne, cochinillos, salchichas, ostras, pasteles y ponche, todo se desvaneció instantáneamente. Lo mismo ocurrió con la habitación, el fuego, la rojiza brillantez, la noche, y ellos se hallaron en la mañana de Navidad y en las calles de la aldea, donde muchas personas producían una especie de música ruda, pero alegre y no desagradable, los niños cantaban y gritaban alegres.

Mientras caminaban entre la multitud o por las casas, el espíritu derramaba en ellos o sobre la comida, un poco del incienso de su antorcha.

-¿Tienen alguna influencia sobre la comida? –le preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad al ver como el espíritu rociaba un poco del incienso en la comida.

-Si, sobretodo en los pobres.

-¿Por qué en los pobres? –inquirió Sasuke.

-Por que son los que más lo necesitan –El Uchiha no preguntó más.

Continuaron caminando hasta detenerse frente a las puertas del hogar de Sakura.

Entraron al interior donde todos sus amigos se encontraban departiendo entre bromas, risas.

-_Y entonces Sasuke le dijo "que estupidez"_ –habló Ino siendo coreada por las risas de los demás.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, después se vengaría de ellos.

-_Naruto-kun le da demasiada importancia a Uchiha-bastardo_ –mencionó Sai.

-_Es verdad _–lo apoyó Neji –_No puedo creer no quisiera venir solo por que Uchiha no vino._

-_Los chicos no saben nada _–murmuró Ino sonrojada.

-_El amor esta en el aire _–agregó Sakura de igual manea.

_-¿De que demonios están hablando?_ –preguntó Shikamaru.

-De nada, de nada –dijeron ambas a la vez.

-_¡Hay que disfrutar la llama de nuestra juventud por Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun!_ –exclamo Lee con llamas como fondo.

_-¡Es navidad y hay que celebrar! _–agregó Ino.

-Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo a Sasuke –exclamó Sakura.

Sasuke se había dejado poco a poco conquistar de tal modo por el júbilo general, y sentía tan ligero su corazón, que hubiera correspondido al brindis de la reunión, dando las gracias, si el espectro le hubiera dado tiempo. Pero toda la escena desapareció con el sonido de la última palabra pronunciada por Sakura, y Sasuke y el espíritu continuaron su viaje.

Vieron muchos países, fueron muy lejos y visitaron muchos hogares, y siempre con feliz resultado. El Espíritu se colocaba junto al lecho de los enfermos; y ellos se sentían dichosos: si visitaba a los que se hallaban en país extranjero, se sentía en su patria; si a los que luchaban contra la suerte, se sentían resignados y llenos de esperanza; si se acercaba a los pobres, se imaginaban ricos. En las casas de caridad, en los hospitales, en las cárceles, en todos los refugios de la miseria, donde el hombre, orgulloso de su efímera autoridad no había podido prohibir la entrada y cerrar la puerta, al espíritu dejaba su bendición e instruía a Sasuke en sus preceptos

Fue una larga noche: Si es que todo aquello sucedió en una sola noche; pero Sasuke dudó de ello, porque le parecía que se habían condensado varias Navidades en el espacio del tiempo que pasaron juntos. Era extraño, que mientras Sasuke no experimentaba modificación en su forma exterior, el espectro se hacía un poco más viejo cada vez. Sasuke había advertido tal cambio, pero nunca dijo nada, hasta que por fin regresaron a su habitación, mirando al espíritu cuando se hallaban solos, notó que sus cabellos eran grises.

-¿Es tan corta la vida de los espíritus? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Mi vida sobre este mundo lo es –replicó el espíritu –Esta noche termina –hizo una pausa –Esta noche a las doce… mi hora se acerca.

En aquel momento el reloj marco las once y tres cuartos.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó mirando atentamente la túnica del espíritu -¿Es tu pie o una garra?

-Pudiera ser una garra –contestó con tristeza –Mira detenidamente.

De los pliegues de su túnica hizo salir dos niños miserables, abyectos, espantosos, horribles, repugnantes que cayeron de rodillas a sus pies y se agarraron a su vestidura.

-¡Mira, mira, mira a tus pies! –exclamó el Espectro.

Eran un niño y una niña, amarillos, flacos, harapientos, ceñudos, feroces, pero postrados, sin embargo, en su abyección. Cuando una graciosa juventud habría debido llenar sus mejillas y extender sobre su tez los más frescos colores, una mano marchita y desecada, como la del tiempo, las había arrugado, enflaquecido y decolorado. Donde los ángeles habrían debido reinar, los demonios se ocultaban para lanzar miradas amenazadoras. Ningún cambio, ninguna degradación, ninguna perversión de la humanidad, en ningún grado, a través de todos los misterios de la admirable creación, ha producido, ni con mucho, monstruos tan horribles y espantosos.

-¿Son tuyos? –preguntó con una mueca desagrado.

-Son los hijos de los hombres -contestó el espíritu, mirándolos –Y se amparan a mí para reclamar contra sus padres. Este niño es la ignorancia. Y la niña es la miseria. Cuídate de ambos pero sobre todo del niño, pues en su frente esta escrita la sentencia, hasta que lo escrito sea borrado. ¡Niégalo! -gritó el Espíritu, extendiendo una mano hacia la ventana -¡Calumnia a los que te lo dicen! Eso favorecerá tus designios abominables. ¡Pero el fin llegará!

La alarma del reloj comenzó a sonar, indicando las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor en busca del Espectro, y ya no le vio. Cuando el reloj dejó de sonar, recordó la predicción de su hermano y, alzando la mirada, vio un fantasma de aspecto solemne, vestido con una túnica con capucha y que iba hacia él deslizándose sobre el suelo como se desliza la bruma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El fantasma se aproximaba con paso lento y silencioso. Cuando llegó a Sasuke, éste retrocedió un paso, pues el espíritu parecía esparcir a su alrededor una atmósfera de tristeza y misterio.

Le envolvía una vestidura negra, que le ocultaba la cabeza, la cara y todo el cuerpo, dejando solamente visible una de sus manos extendida. Pero, además de esto, hubiera sido difícil distinguir su figura en medio de la noche y hacerla destacar de la completa obscuridad que los rodeaba.

Reconoció que el Espectro era alto y algo aterrador cuando le vio a su lado, y entonces sintió, que su misteriosa presencia le llenaba de un temor solemne. No supo nada más, porque el espíritu ni hablaba ni se movía.

-¿Eres el tercero?

El espíritu tan solo extendió la mano.

-¿Me mostraras los acontecimientos que vendrán?

La parte superior de la vestidura se contrajo un instante en sus pliegues, como si el espíritu hubiera inclinado la cabeza. Fue la sola respuesta que recibió.

Aunque habituado ya al trato de los espectros, Sasuke experimentó por primera vez, miedo ante la sombra silenciosa. El Espíritu se detuvo un momento observando su estado, como si quisiera darle tiempo para reponerse.

Pero ello fue peor para Sasuke. Se estremeció involuntariamente con un vago terror al pensar que tras aquella sombría mortaja estaban los ojos del fantasma intensamente fijos en él. Su orgullo hace tiempo lo había dejado y ahora solo quedaba un pobre e indefenso niño.

-Guíame –le pidió el Uchiha.

El Fantasma se alejó igual que había llegado.

Apenas pareció que entraron en la aldea, pues más bien se creería que ésta surgió alrededor de ellos, circundándolos con su propio movimiento. Sin embargo, se hallaban en el corazón de la ciudad, en las cercanías de la torre del hokage.

El espíritu se detuvo frente a un pequeño grupos de ninjas. Sasuke observo que su mano indicaba en su dirección, se adelanto para escuchar la plática.

_-No _–dijo un ninja algo regordete –_No se más acerca de ello: Solo se que ese bastardo ha muerto._

_-¿Cuándo ha muerto?_ –inquirió otro.

_-Parece que ayer._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Pues que le ha ocurrido?_ –preguntó una tercera dándole una gran bocanada a su cigarro –_Creí que el bastardo era eterno_.

_-Quizás se ahogo en con su propio_ ego –se burlo el segundo siendo coreado por las carcajadas de los otros dos.

_-¿Lo sabe el hokage?_ –preguntó la mujer.

_-Dudo que alguien le avisara_ –dijo el primero, bostezo –_Seguramente nadie le avisara, al menos yo no lo haré._

Esta broma fue acogida con una carcajada general.

_-Es probable que los funerales sean modestos_ –dijo el mismo interlocutor –_Pues no conozco a nadie: aparte de hokage-sama y sus más cercanos amigos, que asistan._

-_Y para su mala suerte ninguno de ellos se encuentra en la aldea_ –se burló la kunoichi.

_-¿Irán ustedes? _–preguntó el segundo.

_-No tengo inconveniente. Si dan algo de comer_ –observó el primero –_Si me alimentan con gusto voy._

Otra carcajada.

-_Bueno; después de todo, yo soy el más desinteresado de todos_ –dijo el que habló primeramente _–Sinceramente ese idiota me desagradaba. Cuando pienso en él me hace hervir la sangre, no puedo creer que hokage-sama le perdonara así de fácil. ¡Adiós, señores!_

Los que hablaban y escuchaban se despidieron, mezclándose con otros grupos o bien entrando a la torre. Sasuke los conocía. Miro al espíritu en busca de una explicación.

Su dedo señalaba a dos individuos que se encontraron a unos pasos mas adelante ellos. Sasuke escuchó de nuevo, pensando que allí se hallaría la explicación.

También a aquellos hombres los conocía perfectamente. Eran dos ninjas de elite.

_-¿Cómo estas?_ –pregunto uno.

_-Bien, bien_ –respondió el otro.

_-Al fin ese bastardo tiene lo suyo, ¿Verdad?_

_-Eso he oído _–contestó el otro –_Y sinceramente ya era hora._

_-Si_ –contestó el otro _–Tengo una misión que cumplir y ya me he retrasado._

_Ni una palabra más. Tales fueron su encuentro, su conversación y su despedida._

Al principio estuvo a punto de sorprenderse de que el espíritu diese importancia a conversaciones tan triviales en apariencia: pero, íntimamente convencido de que debían tener un significado oculto, se puso a reflexionar cuál podría ser. Ni podía pensar en otro inmediatamente relacionado con él a quien se le pudiera aplicar. Pero tenía la esperanza de que la conducta de su futuro ser, le daría la clave que necesitaba para hacerle fácil la solución del enigma.

Inmóvil, sombrío, el fantasma permanecía a su lado con la mano extendida. Cuando Sasuke salió de su ensimismamiento, imaginándose, por el movimiento de la mano y su situación respecto a él, que los ojos invisibles estaban mirándole fijamente, y le recorrió un escalofrío.

Dejaron la torre y se dirigieron a una parte obscura de la ciudad, donde Sasuke no había entrado nunca, aunque conocía su situación y su mala fama. Los caminos eran sucios y estrechos; las tiendas y las casas, miserables; los habitantes, medio desnudos, borrachos, mal calzados, horrorosos. Callejuelas y pasadizos sombríos, como otras tantas alcantarillas, vomitaban sus olores repugnantes, sus inmundicias y sus habitantes en aquel laberinto de calles; y toda aquella parte respiraba crimen, suciedad y miseria. Esa era la parte olvidada de Konoha.

En el fondo de aquella guarida infame había una tienda bajísima de techo, bajo el tejado de un sobradillo, donde se compraban hierros, trapos viejos, botellas, huesos y restos de comidas. En el interior, y sobre el suelo, se amontonaban llaves enmohecidas, clavos, cadenas, goznes, limas, platillos de balanza, pesos y toda clase de hierros inútiles. Misterios que a pocas personas hubiera agradado investigar se ocultaban bajo aquellos montones de harapos repugnantes, aquella grasa corrompida y aquellos sepulcros de huesos. Sentado en medio de sus mercancías, un tuno de cabellos blanqueados por sus mas de ochenta años, defendido del viento exterior con una cortina fétida compuesta de pedazos de trapo de todos colores y clases colgados de un bramante, fumaba su maltratada pipa, saboreando la voluptuosidad de su apacible retiro.

Sasuke y el fantasma llegaron ante aquel hombre en el momento en que un hombre cargado con un enorme envoltorio se deslizaba en la tienda. Apenas había entrado, cuando una mujer, cargada de igual modo, entró a continuación; seguida de cerca por otro hombre vestido de negro desvaído, cuya sorpresa no fue menor a la vista de los dos primeros que la que ellos experimentaron al reconocerse uno a otro. Después de un momento de muda estupefacción, de la que había participado el hombre de la pipa, soltaron los tres una carcajada.

_-¿Que la dama primeramente? _–exclamó el que había entrado al principio –_El segundo seré yo y el tercero el hombre de la funeraria_ –soltó una sonora carcajada _-¡Cualquiera diría que nos habíamos citado aquí los tres!_

_-No pudieron haber elegido mejor sitio _–dijo el viejo quitándose la pipa de la boca –_Entren a la sala. Saben bien que tienen la entrada libre. Aguarden que cierre la puerta de la tienda. ¡Ah, cómo cruje! No creo que haya aquí hierros más mohosos que sus goznes, así como tampoco hay aquí: estoy seguro, huesos más viejos que los míos. ¡Ja, ja! Todos nosotros estamos en armonía con nuestra profesión y de acuerdo. Entren, entren._

La sala era el espacio separado de la tienda por la cortina de harapos.

La mujer del trío dejo caer su bulto al suelo en presencia del anciano.

_-¿Qué es lo que ha traído?_ –le pregunto, el anciano sentándose con dificultad.

_-Pero ábrelo, ábrelo_ –le dijo el anciano_ –De esta forma no se lo que me has traído, mujer._

Mostró su botín. No era considerable: unos cuantos kunais, un lapicero, dos shuriken, un cuadro de poco valor, y nada más. Todas esas cosas fueron examinadas separadamente y avaluadas por el viejo, que escribió con tiza en la pared las cantidades que estaba dispuesto a dar por cada una, haciendo la suma cuando vio que no había ningún otro objeto.

_-Esta es tu cuenta_ –dijo –_Y no te daré un solo yen más, aunque me quemaran a fuego lento por no darlo. ¿Quién sigue?_

Seguía el primer hombre. Sábanas y toallas, servilletas, trajes, dos antiguos pergaminos, objetos personales. Su cuenta le fue hecha igualmente en la pared.

_-Aquí está vuestra cuenta. Si me piden un yen más, o discuten la cantidad, puedo arrepentirme de mi esplendidez y rebajarles el precio._

_-Y ahora ve mi envoltorio, Miru _-dijo.

Miru se puso de rodillas para abrirlo con más facilidad, y después de deshacer un gran número de nudos; sacó una pesada pieza de tela obscura.

_-¿El traje fúnebre de él?_ –preguntó Muri.

_-¿De quién creéis que iban a ser?_ –replicó el ultimo –_Me atrevo a decir que no se enfriará por no tenerlas._

_-Me figuro que no habrá muerto de enfermedad contagiosa. ¿eh? _–dijo el viejo suspendiendo la tarea y alzando los ojos.

_-No tengas miedo_ –replicó el hombre –_Ese idiota murió a causa de su propia estupidez. ¿Ah? Puedes mirar esa yukata hasta que te duelan los ojos, y no veréis en ella ni un agujero ni un zurcido. Es de seda, de la más alta calidad y no pensaba dejar que se derrochara._

_-¿A qué llamas derrochar una camisa? _–preguntó Muri.

_-Quiero decir que, era un total desperdicio enterrar a un ser tan despreciable como ese con una yukata de muy buena calidad_ –replicó el de la funeraria, riendo _–Alguien fue lo bastante imbécil para hacerlo, pero yo se la quité otra vez. Sí la tela de algodón no sirve para tal objeto, no sirve para nada. Es a propósito para cubrir un cuerpo. No puede estar más feo de ese modo que con esta yukata._

Sasuke escuchaba este diálogo con molestia. Conforme se hallaban los interlocutores agrupados en torno de su presa, a la escasa luz de la lámpara del viejo: le producían una sensación de odio y de disgusto, que no habría sido mayor aunque hubiera visto obscenos demonios regateando el precio del propio cadáver.

_-¡Ja, ja!_ –rió el mismo hombre cuando el viejo, sacando un talego de franela lleno de dinero, contó en el suelo la cantidad que correspondía a cada uno –_No termina mal, ¿vez? Durante su vida ahuyentó a todos de su lado para proporcionarnos ganancias después de muerto. ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

-¿Espíritu? –dijo Sasuke, estremeciéndose de píes a cabeza quizás por la furia que recorría cada centímetro de su ser o por causa del miedo involuntario –Ya veo. El caso de ese desgraciado puede ser el mío. ¿Qué es esto?

Retrocedió ya sin poder ocultar el miedo que le invadía, pues la escena había cambiado y Sasuke casi tocaba un lecho: un lecho desnudo, con el rostro cubierto por un trapo, yacía algo que, aunque mudo, se revelaba con terrible lenguaje.

El cuarto estaba muy oscuro, demasiado oscuro para poder siquiera observar la habitación con claridad, aunque Sasuke, obediente a un impulso secreto, miraba a todos lados, ansioso por saber qué clase de habitación era aquélla. Una luz pálida, que llegaba del exterior, caía directamente sobre el lecho, en el cual yacía e1 cuerpo de aquel hombre despojado, robado, abandonado por todo el mundo, sin nadie que le velara y sin nadie que llorara por él.

Sasuke miró hacia el espíritu, cuya rígida mano indicaba la cabeza del muerto. El paño qué la cubría puesto con tal descuido, que el más ligero movimiento: el de una delicada brisa, habría descubierto la cara. Pensó Sasuke en ello, veía cuán fácil era hacerlo y sentía el deseo de hacerlo: pero tan poco poder tenía para quitar aquel velo como para arrojar de su lado al espectro.

-"¡Oh, temible muerte! ¡Levanta aquí tu altar y vístelo con todos las atrocidades que dispones, pues estás en tu dominio! Pero cuando es una cabeza amada, respetada y honrada, no puedes hacer favorable a tus pavorosos designios.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Sasuke. Pensó: "Si este hombre pudiera revivir, ¿cuáles serían sus pensamientos primitivos? ¿La avaricia, la dureza de corazón, poder? ¿Tales cosas le han conducido, verdaderamente, a buen fin? Yace en esta casa desierta y sombría, donde no hay una sola alma que diga: "fue cariñoso para mí en esto o en aquello y en recuerdo de una palabra amable seré cariñoso para él"

-Espíritu –habló –Vámonos –Por más que lo deseaba o intentaba, el Uchiha no podía evitar que su voz sonara débil.

El Espectro seguía mostrándole la cabeza del cadáver con su dedo inmóvil.

-Te comprendo –replicó Sasuke –Y lo haría si pudiera. Pero me es imposible.

El Espectro pareció mirarle de nuevo.

-Sí hay en la aldea alguien que lamente su muerte –dijo Sasuke, apunto de romper la ultima de sus barreras –Muéstramelo.

El Fantasma extendió un momento su sombría vestidura ante él, envolviendo al Uchiha con ella; después, volviendo a plegarla, mostrándole una habitación alumbrada por la luz del día, donde estaba dos ANBU ambos con mascaras cubriendo sus rostros.

_-Pareces preocupado Sai _–comento el primero -_¿Sucede algo?_

_-Nada_ –dijo simplemente quitándose la mascara. Ya no era el mismo Sai desprovisto de emociones que conoció años atrás, gracias a Naruto, ahora tenía emociones.

_-supongo que estas así por ese. Supe que lo encontraste ayer, muerto en su casa _–comentó -_¿Acaso no murió por culpa de un veneno?_ –Sai no respondió _-¿Es que acaso te preocupa? ¿Oh es por lo que pueda pensar hokage-sama cuando regrese? _–nuevamente no respondió –_Tranquilo que no fue tu culpa que…_

_-¡Ya cállate!_ –gritó molesto, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

Nuevamente todo se volvió oscuro sin que el Uchiha pudiera averiguar la identidad del fallecido.

-Espectro –lo llamó Sasuke –Dime: ¿Quién era aquel hombre que hemos visto yacer en su lecho de muerte?

El Espectro de la navidad futura le transportó, como antes, esta vez a un cementerio. Bajo la tierra yacían allí los infelices restos cuyo nombre iba a saber. Era un digno lugar, rodeado de casas, invadido por la hiedra y las plantas silvestres, donde la vida y la muerte convivían siempre. Demasiado lleno de sepulturas, abonado hasta la exageración.

El Espíritu, de pie en medio de las tumbas, indicó una. Sasuke avanzó hacia ella con paso lento, trago grueso. El fantasma era exactamente como había sido hasta entonces. Pero Sasuke experimento el miedo al notar un ligero cambio en su figura solemne.

-Antes de acercarme más a esa piedra –le dijo –Respóndeme: ¿Es todo eso la imagen de lo que será o solamente la imagen de lo que puede ser?

El Espíritu continuó inmóvil como siempre. Sasuke se arrastró hacia él, con algo de temor al acercarse y siguiendo la dirección del dedo oscuro casi cadavérico, leyó sobre la piedra de la abandonada sepultura su propio nombre: Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió como la fuerza de sus piernas desaparecía haciendo que cayera de rodillas, con los ojos abiertos al máximo, ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Por qué ni siquiera el dobe lloraba su muerte?

-Era yo… -murmuró –Del hombre que yacía solo y del que todos se burlaban… ¿Era yo?

El dedo se dirigió de la tumba a él y de él a la tumba.

-Espíritu, por favor ¿Hay alguna forma de cambiar todo esto? –nada, no hubo respuesta alguna -¡Espíritu! –gritó desesperado -¡Responde! Yo no soy ya el hombre que era; no seré ya el hombre que habría de ser, por su intervención. ¿Por qué me muestras todo eso, si he perdido toda esperanza?

Por primera vez la mano pareció moverse con benevolencia.

-Espíritu –continuó, apretando el manto –Dime que puedo cambiar esas imágenes que me has mostrado, cambiando de vida.

La benévola mano tembló.

-Honraré la navidad en mi corazón y procuraré guardarla todo el año. Viviré en el pasado, en el presente y en el porvenir. Los espíritus de los tres no se apartarán de mí. No olvidaré sus lecciones. ¡Dime que puedo borrar lo escrito en esa piedra!

En su angustia tomo la mano espectral, que intentó separarse. Pero su petición le daba fuerza, y la retuvo. El espíritu, más fuerte aún le rechazó.

-Arrepiéntete entonces de tu vida de pecado, Uchiha Sasuke –pronuncio el espíritu sorprendiendo al Uchiha quien inconcientemente se alejo unos pasos. Su voz contrastaba mucho, sonaba dulce y maternal -¿Lo harás?

Sasuke advirtió una alteración en la túnica con capucha del fantasma, que se contrajo, se derrumbó y quedó convertido en una cortina.

¿Una cortina? ¡Si y la cortina era suya! ¡El futón era el suyo, el cuarto también era el suyo! Y lo más importante, la oportunidad para poder enmendarse era suya.

-Viviré en el pasado, en el presente y en el porvenir –repitió Sasuke –Los espíritus de los tres no se apartarán de mí. ¡Gracias Itachi!

Se encontraba tan animado y tan encendido por buenas intenciones, que su voz desfallecida apenas respondía al llamamiento de su espíritu. Se sentía como un niño pequeño al cual le han dado el juguete anhelado.

Se vistió rápidamente, saliendo de su casa a la misma velocidad. Caminó tranquilamente por las calles escuchando los felices villancicos. La gente que iba y venia deseando felices fiestas a quienes se toparan.

-¡El día de Navidad! -se dijo Sasuke -¡No ha pasado todavía! Los espíritus lo han hecho todo en una noche –se dijo aliviado.

Corrió en dirección a la casa de su amiga, toco la puerta con desesperación. Fue Sakura quien le abrió, mirándolo como si fuese una terrorífica aparición, le pregunto por Naruto y al recibir la respuesta se marchó, el Uzumaki no se encontraba ahí. Lo busco en los lugares en los que creyó lo encontraría: en el Ichiraku, su oficina, su casa, pero nada, el rubio no estaba por ningún lado.

Solo quedaba un lugar más en donde buscar… el cementerio. Con paso seguro se dirigió ahí, y efectivamente, el rubio se encontraba sentado frente a una lapida, bellamente adornada con flores de diferentes colores.

El Uchiha quiso acercarse, pero decidió esperar, agudizo sus sentidos escuchando el monologo del rubio.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpo el rubio –Nuevamente no puede cumplir mi promesa, okasan.

¿Okasan? Naruto solía llamar de esa manera a Umiko cuando no había nadie presente o cuando creía que nadie lo escuchaba, pues temía que ese le trajera problemas a la pelirroja.

-¡Pero no te preocupes! –exclamo –¡Te prometo que el próximo año si lo traeré ttebayo!

A pesar de los años, los sinsabores, desprecios y malos tratos que había recibido a lo largo de su vida, no habían hecho mella en él. Era algo que Sasuke admiraba en secreto: Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco mas como él, quizás Itachi no habría muerto y muchas otras tragedias se hubieran podido evitar.

-Dobe –habló sobresaltando al rubio quien pego un pequeño brinco y lo miro como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-¿Sa-Sasuke? –lo llamó con incredulidad -¿En verdad eres tu ttebayo?

El Uchiha se acerco a él y lo abrazo, sorprendiendo al Uzumaki por tal acto, acerco sus labios a su oído y le susurro "Feliz navidad, dobe" Y después, lo beso.

-Feliz navidad, Sasuke-teme –dijo el rubio con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Si bien, Sasuke no cambio su modo serio o su orgullo. Si cumplió su promesa y mantuvo la navidad viva en él durante todo el año, hizo eso y más, rompió el frío que cubría su corazón y se declaró al rubio y ahora eran felices.

No volvió a tener trato con las apariciones, pero en adelante tuvo mucho más con los amigos y con la familia, y siempre se dijo que, si algún hombre poseía la sabiduría de celebrar respetuosamente la fiesta de navidad, ese hombre era Uchiha Sasuke.

**Fin**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Youko Saiyo y yo les deseamos una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo!!


End file.
